


Here's to the future

by Envyskitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: AU- Voldemort was never around, Harry wasn't the chosen one. No Golden Trio.





	Here's to the future

It was starting to warm up, but still the cold clung around him as he sat by Black lake. It was the last year of school and more than uneventful. Draco had finally sacked up and asked Harry Potter out. Theodore did not understand why, there was nothing special about him. He just seemed to be good at quidditch.

Last year was crazy simply because of N.E.W.T.S and no he wasn't sure what he was going to do after school. His parents were well off being purebloods but he couldn't care less about their money. Theodore wanted to do something meaningful with his life. Sighing he got up and headed into the castle. It was the weekend and most of the people were in Hogsmeade.

Theodore made his way to the library instead. He had decided to see if there was something he could find to do with his life that was worthwhile. He couldn't come up with anything back in fifth year before his O.W.Ls; so he had decided to take all the classes he could just incase. The castle was pretty quiet some first and second years scattered here and there throughout the halls. He paused a moment when he walked into the library.

His eyes had landed on the girl he had a crush on since third year. Her hair was uncontrollable brown curls hanging around her face. Her soft face was buried in a book as it was almost always. He always found it funny she was a Gryffindor and not a Ravenclaw. She was wasted on the Gryffindor’s they didn't value her intelligence and was left on her own most of the time.

Taking a deep breath Theodore summoned his courage, walking over to her table. He sat down not being able to think of what to say. After awhile she looked up her brown eyes meeting his green ones. She looked at him, confusion clear on her face. At a loss for words he pointed to her book.

“Cat got your tongue?” She asked a laugh on the end of her words.

“Huh, um no…I was curious to know what you were reading,” he replied a bit nervous.

He never felt this way talking to someone before. He felt his cheeks warming as she continued to look at him curiously.

“It's a book on the rights for Werewolves,” she said leaning back on her chair. She seemed to decide he was alright to talk to.

“They don't have rights?” Theodore asked clueless and a bit outraged at the same time.

“Lots of intelligent creatures and beings don't have rights,” she told him a glint of ferocity in her eyes.

“Like house elves they are intelligent and even their magic is more advanced than ours but so many Wizarding families, even Hogwarts uses them as servants. It's deplorable,” she said trying to keep her voice down, but her tone getting angrier the more she went on.

“That is awful, what can be done about it though?” he asked her seriously. He was in awe of her fire and it seemed to have sparked one in himself. He remembered in third year when Hagrid showed them the Hippogriffs. He was in awe of them. They were so beautiful and intelligent. Theodore was so mad when Draco treated the one rudely. He thought Draco got what he deserved, and was glad nothing happened to the Hippogriff.

“Well there's protests, and causes you can join. I think the most effective way though would be joining the Ministry. That's what I'll be doing joining the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hopefully once I'm there I can do something to make a large difference in the magical creature community,” she said her face determined.

Theodore’s face practically split in half from a large smile. “That's it!” he yelled receiving a glare from Madam Pince. He shrugged and found himself hugging Hermione tightly from across the table.

“Oh sorry,” he said pulling back. He smirked internally as he noticed her blushing.

“For years now I've been trying to figure out a career for the last two years. This fits so perfectly. Maybe we'll work together,” he said before suddenly kissing her and walking off. It wasn't until he laid in bed that night that he realized he had finally kissed Hermione Granger. His hopes for the future greated him in his mind as he drifted off sleep.


End file.
